The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Dave Fennoy
ThatGuyWhoLikesTWD is responsible for this interview, conducted on , October 6, 2013. ---- Dave Fennoy is an actor who voiced Lee Everett in the The Walking Dead Video Game. ---- TWD Wiki: How did you get the role of Lee in The Walking Dead Video Game? The usual way... I auditioned for it. TWD Wiki: Did you watch the TV show or read the graphic novel prior to getting a role in the Game? And if so, do you have a favorite character? I did watch the show... and knew about the graphic novel but I wasn't a huge fan... then... of course now I'm a huge fan... my favorite character is from the comic... Ezekiel... bet you can guess why.. TWD Wiki: What was it like to work with all the other amazing voice actors in the Game? Sadly, none of us got to work together... I didn't even meet Melissa, Clem, until episode 3... and that was by chance on the street near the studio where the game was recorded. TWD Wiki: In what ways are you similar to, as well as different from your character Lee? Well, I'm black... ok, seriously... I have a daughter and if I wasn't a VO actor, I'd be a college professor, which is what Lee Everett was before his troubles. TWD Wiki: Do you have any interesting or funny stories to tell that occurred in the process of making the Game? Yeah.. but for most of them, you would have had to be there to get the jokes... usually something to do with a flubbed line or something like that. TWD Wiki: What was your reaction to hearing that The Walking Dead had won the Game of the Year award at Spike VGAs as well as the huge success of the Game in general? Did you ever expect it to become so successful? I knew at the 1st recording session that it was gonna be good because the script was so good... but know one could have predicted the overwhelming success of TWDG. I have been blown away by the success and attention I've received from it. TWD Wiki: Would you return to voice any other characters in Season 2 of the Game? I don't think it would be smart to play a different role in season 2 so, don't look for me to be playing another character in the game. TWD Wiki: Did the cast and crew do anything special after the Game was finished? ''' Well, feeling how special the game was, I got the cast together for a dinner while I was in Northern California recording episode 4. We all had that feeling that we were a part of something special. '''TWD Wiki: Do you know of any roles or stories in the Game that were eventually changed or removed altogether? For example, a character that was meant to die but was postponed or otherwise changed. No, the writers were very exacting in there intentions... of course choices made by the player could change the outcome of some events and how and when characters died TWD Wiki: What was your favorite scene to record? Surprisingly episode 5. Lee and Clem's good bye scene. I had never has such an emotional scene in my VO career before. Loved it and found myself in real tears. TWD Wiki: What was It like being the main character on what was one of the best games of 2012? It was great... plane and simple! TWD Wiki: Are you currently working on any other projects? Yes, but most I can't talk about... but I can tell you that I am one of the Skylanders... I play Slobbertooth, and soon there will be some TV commercials featuring several Skylander characters including mine. TWD Wiki: Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much. Congratulations on being the main character of what is surely one of the best video games of all time! thanks for your interest in me and TWD. My best to you and the fans :) Category:Interviews